A Couple's Lust
by Pretty Yuna
Summary: Squall finally meets up with Rinoa after what seems like forever...their love takes course as soon as they meet....Second chapter is up! Please read and review!
1. The Meeting

A Couple's Lust

Author: Pretty Yuna

Disclaimer: All credit of Final Fantasy characters goes to Squaresoft. I have played this game before so I do know the basic storyline although this fanfic has nothing to do with the original storyline. So please do not flame me. I tried to make an interesting story. And any coincidental occurings in this story to any others is just purely coincidental. I never meant any harm to those reading this especially those who do not think that Squall and Rinoa should be together.

CHAPTER 1 _The Meeting_

Rinoa stood staring into the great and vast sky. She watched as the birds flew and she softly let out a sigh. She placed her hand on her head. She loved the way her smooth skin felt against her hand. She smiled at the thought that Squall would soon be able to touch her skin and feel what she felt. A grand jet liner passed and she knew it had to be the one Squall was on. She started running, feeling the moist wind brush up against her skin. Her radiant black hair constantly flew into her face. She pulled her hair back and kept running. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She hadn't seen Squall in such a long time. She didn't even know what she would do when she came up to him face to face.

But she wanted to see him so badly. She wanted to look into his dashing eyes, feel his silky hair. She knew that being with him was the best thing that had happened to her. She finally reached the airport. She came up to the front doors and stopped for a second. She breathed heavily trying to calm herself down. She wanted to look as calm as she could be in front of Squall. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. She opened the front door and she felt a great breeze of air come from inside the airport. As soon as she stepped into the building she felt a warm and radiating feeling that she only felt when Squall was talking to her. She knew that he was here right in the same building.

She sighed deeply and walked over to the restroom. She wanted to fix her hair and make sure she looked her best when she saw Squall. She approached the mirror and looked at herself. She let out her hair because she knew that Squall loved long hair. She closed her eyes for a minute. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled at herself and walked out of the restroom. She walked towards the arriving flights. She saw people coming from inside the plane. She tried to look over the people's head to see Squall. Standing at 5 feet and 4.5 inches, Rinoa couldn't see anything. Then she felt a strange feeling. She felt as if Squall was there right next to her. She turned around to see Squall standing there in the distance. Rinoa quickly had tears to her eyes. After all this time where they had been 2000 miles apart, he was now there only a few feet apart from her. She started running toward him.

She felt the warm tears run down her face as she ran into the embrace of Squall's arms. She let all of her tears flow down her face as she held him tight in her arms. He returned her strong embrace. She finally was able to feel him, to feel his heart beating against her chest. She looked up into his beautiful eyes. He placed his hand against her face. He wanted to know if she was really here. He felt her beautiful face. Rinoa felt a tingling feeling as he touched her face. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of his. She sighed and looked up at him again. She looked at his lips and how gorgeous they looked. She knew that he too was looking at her lips. Rinoa closed her eyes and felt Squall's lips press against hers. She felt her heart jump. She pressed her lips against his. She never felt so much love in her life. The kiss deepened. She felt Squall's tongue exploring her mouth. She started to explore his tongue and she felt so much pleasure. She knew that Squall was enjoying this too.

Rinoa felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stopped kissing Squall. He opened his eyes and they both turned around. An aging woman with gray hair and green eyes looked at them both in disgust.

"Have you no shame. There are little children here at this airport." Then the aging woman walked away and Squall & Rinoa started to giggle. They leaned in for another kiss and smiled at each other. "I saw that!" claimed the old lady. Squall and Rinoa couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Loving too Much

CHAPTER 2 _Loving too Much_

Rinoa calmed herself down and innocently looked up at Squall. A small smirk came to his face and Rinoa took immediate notice of that. She smiled at him and sighed deeply. She already could see herself as being happier. She bent down to reach for Squall's luggage. Rinoa picked up one of the bags and immediately dropped it. She looked up at Squall with a troubled look. He picked up the bag and kissed her cheek. He knew that she had tried to help and that was all that counted. They both started walking towards the exit of the airport. They both knew that they would finally be together.

Squall and Rinoa walked quietly for the next few minutes. It was funny. On the phone they could come up with random things to talk about and here they were, a few inches apart, and they couldn't think of a single thing to say to each other. Rinoa couldn't take the absolute silence. It was driving her crazy. Here was the love of her life and she couldn't think of one simple thing to say to make him smile. She took a quick glance at him. "Wow is he so sexy. I never imagined that he would be this handsome" Rinoa thought to herself. She looked from the side of her eyes and started checking out his body. She saw the muscles portraying from his lean and fit body. Squall had caught her glance and she felt her face fluster. This embarrassed her because she was known as the almighty Rinoa, the one who was so innocent in the eyes of all people. She turned her smooth, velvet like face, away from him.

The mysterious Squall knew that Rinoa was checking him out. He couldn't help but crack a smile because he too was checking her out. As he looked at her gorgeous figure, he started daydreaming. He started to examine her as if she was a specimen. He looked at how well-curved her body was. He looked at how gorgeous her breasts looked when she wore certain clothes. He couldn't help stare at her ass. "Wow she is so fine there. I bet it is really soft." Squall went up to Rinoa and pinched her in the ass.

Rinoa felt so violated; she felt her jaw drop open. She didn't realize the next few moments until after they had occurred. She didn't know that it was Squall who had done that. She acted out of immediate self-defense. This beautiful woman had turned around and slapped Squall in the face. She felt all of the eyes in the airport drawn to her. "Squall I am so sorry, I just reacted in self-defense." Squall placed his hard-muscled hand on his face. He felt the pain that came from the slap that he had just received. Rinoa started to continuously apologize. Squall placed his hand over her lips and gave her a nod. She smiled back showing her perfect dentures. Squall had always been jealous of her beauty, although he was a guy.

Squall grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She placed her head next to his chest. He tightened his embrace and Rinoa closed her eyes. The handsomest man in the world was holding her in his arms. Rinoa felt like she was going to faint. She opened her eyes and pulled Squall's head close to hers. They looked into each others eyes. They could feel the passion growing with each passing second. They brought their lips closer to the other. They could feel the breathing coming from the one they loved. They both closed their eyes and moved in for yet another passionate kiss.

Rinoa realized that she couldn't feel Squall's rose-like lips. She opened her eyes to see a cane right in front of her eyes. The frightful Rinoa jumped backwards and followed the stem of the cane, wanting to know who it belonged to. She looked to see that the same aging woman who had yelled at her before. Rinoa raised her eyebrow at the old woman. She was disgusted by the way this old woman was treating her and the one she loved.

"Would you two lovebirds stop offering everyone here a public display. Its no wonder there is such an over population on this planet. Its people like you, who cant control themselves that cause this problem today" the old lady blabbered out. Rinoa became extremely angry when she heard this. She could no longer control her emotions. The now flustered angel was questioning the old lady. "Oh yeah old woman let me ask you this, do you have husband?" The old woman narrowed her eyes and wondered why this young woman would question her like this. "No I do not have a husband. I was never married."

Rinoa started laughing out loud. She had the whole crowd looked at her even Squall, who was shocked by Rinoa's laughter. "I thought so. Thank goodness nobody was stupid enough to marry you because you tend to bitch into others people business when you are not needed. Your husband would be so embarrassed to be married to you." With that Rinoa grabbed Squall's arms and left the building. Rinoa was smiling, proud of what she had done and said to that old woman.

She looked up to Squall for approval of what she had just done. But when she looked up at him, she only saw disappoint in his dashing blue eyes. Rinoa was confused; she thought that Squall would be happy with the way that she acted. "Squall…aren't you…" Before she could continue with her statement, Squall interrupted her. "Rinoa, you didn't have to act like that. You are a sophisticated and beautiful young woman. You should be respectful to others, especially the elderly." Rinoa couldn't believe what she was hearing. The once flustered angel was now the upset angel. "Rinoa, I love you, you know that. I just want you to be the way you are. You don't need to prove anything to me. You have my love unconditionally."

Squall placed his bags on the floor. He took Rinoa's hand and pulled her close to him. He whispered to her that he was proud of her and that the old lady deserved that because it was rude to say such a thing like that. "I am sorry I pinched you like that. I just couldn't resist. I wanted to feel it, to see that it was as real as it looks." Rinoa giggled and placed her tiny hands on his chest. "Squall, I forgive you because I know you can't resist my beauty." Squall smiled in agreement. They began to embrace each other and Rinoa ran her hands down Squall's back. Squall began to do the exact same and then pulled her out of the embrace. "Rinoa, thank you for being yourself. I couldn't imagine life without your love and light." Rinoa pulled his face towards her and kissed him. He returned the kiss. They both felt the passion in each other grow even stronger. They knew that they were destined to be together.


End file.
